


Entertaining the Queen

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touch-Starved, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Bail and Obi-Wan have a comm interrupt them. Not that they wind up minding.





	Entertaining the Queen

Bail kissed along Obi-Wan's neck, then found his ear and started to lick and bite the lobe. His Jedi was a writhing, hungry mess of touch starvation… and the chime of Bail's comm in a particular tone broke the mood.

"It's Breha," Bail said by way of explanation, moving to retrieve the device. Obi-Wan shivered to lose the warmth against his body, but nodded, understanding. Bail clicked it on, not even bothering to cover his nudity; they had their arrangement firmly in place. "My queen," he purred at her as charmingly as she could handle.

"Oh. Seems I've interrupted personal time when I was calling for some of my own," Breha said. "Is it Obi-Wan, or have you found someone new for us, my Viceroy?"

"Hello, your Majesty," Obi-Wan said, his voice still a bit hitched with his hunger.

"However, I am all yours if you have need of me, my wife," Bail said with a wicked smile for her.

"And our Jedi?"

Obi-Wan bit at his lip, a strangled moan as he realized what that would entail, before nodding at Bail.

"Give me a moment, my love, to get you transferred to the wide pickup," Bail said, his smile returned by the more predatory one of his wife's holo image. That was but a matter of moments, and Breha could see them… and now Obi-Wan could see that she was just as nude as they, lounging in a mineral spa as she watched the pair of them.

"Do continue with where I interrupted," Breha said, hands moving in the water over her own skin, slowly awakening herself to the same levels they had already reached.

"As you command, my beloved," Bail said, before moving closer to Obi-Wan, bringing his lips to bear on the skin that was so pale in comparison. He worked around the still patchy beard, tongue flicking along pulse points, taking his time in bringing Obi-Wan to that mewling, needy set of noises again.

Under Breha's watchful eyes, encouraged by her own small noises and suggestions, Bail patiently wrecked every control Obi-Wan had ever held, breaking him down to the basics of desire and pleasure. When Bail took mercy on his lover, sliding deep within him as Obi-Wan so desperately desired, it was to the purring encouragement of Breha's voice. 

She continued her own touchings, watching the two men share their bodies so intimately. Her body burned with pleasure as Obi-Wan cried out for her husband, and she idly wondered if they'd have to gag him when Bail did bring him to her for their bed. That thought took her into her own climax, and she called out to Bail, praising him for being such a thorough lover.

Knowing both of his loves were caught in pleasure's release was too much for Bail, and he let himself take his own relief with Obi-Wan's shaking form against him, closing his eyes as he rested along the Jedi's back.

"I miss you," Breha murmured lazily, as they all came back to themselves.

"I will come to you as soon as duty permits, my Queen," Bail promised, before they terminated the connection, leaving the men to curl up together, duties put aside for this night.


End file.
